A Walk Down The Aisle
by LittleTayy
Summary: Entry to Fanfic Challenge on Author's Corner. TV SHOW PROMPT CHALLENGE. Rossi becomes JJ's something borrowed.


**A Walk Down the Aisle **

* * *

_**Prompt: **_**Torchwood – Something Borrowed**

* * *

Everything was perfect, not one thing was out of place or so it seemed. All the flowers were arranged, the music was set, the cake was set nicely in the centre of the ballroom and the groom was waiting patiently by the altar. The only thing missing was the beautiful blushing bride who was currently in the wedding suite pacing up and down.

She was biting the inside of her cheek, trying not to cry so as not to ruin her make-up. She tried to calm herself, breathing deeply like Penelope and Emily were telling her to do but it wasn't working. There was no way she was getting married if things insisted on being ruined.

JJ was so wrapped up in trying to keep calm, she hadn't noticed the knock on the door or that Emily and Penelope had left the room. She stopped in front of the mirror, flattening out imaginary wrinkles in her dress. It wasn't until she looked up that she noticed the distinguished figure of David Rossi leaning in the doorway. They watched each other through the mirror for a moment before he walked across the room and perched himself in one of the white chaise lounge chairs.

"How're you holding up Jen?" Dave asked casually watching as she turned carefully to face him.

"Oh fucking wonderful Dave, I just don't have anybody to walk me down the bloody fucking aisle!" JJ screeched sarcastically, her eyes blazing as she looked at Dave.

Fortunately for Dave, it took more then an upset or angry bride for him to back down or crack. He had to suppress a smug smirk at her use of expletives, having not realizing she had such a potty mouth. He decided to continue with his side of the conversation before she decided to remove a certain, _important_ appendage.

"Now, now Jennifer, do I have to wash that potty mouth of yours out with soap?" Dave admonished smugly, earning a hard glare from JJ. He held up his hands in surrender, thinking it best to just get to the reason he was in there.

"Is there a particular reason you're in here Rossi?" JJ snapped, a perfectly manicured eyebrow rose.

"Actually yes, I was thinking I could be you're something borrowed," Dave stated casually but with an undertone of nervousness apparent in his voice.

"Huh?" JJ stated her face blank as she tried to understand what he was talking about.

"You know, 'something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue'," Dave quoted in a 'duh' tone, "I hear its tradition."

JJ gave him a dirty look before replying, "It is tradition and I already have something borrowed," she said, gesturing to the drop pearl earrings Emily had lent her.

"Yes but I was thinking you could borrow me to walk you down the aisle," Dave suggested sincerely.

He remembered JJ telling him how her father had passed away just after Henry was born. She had decided to ask her eldest brother to walk her down the aisle but for some inexplicable reason, their plane had been delayed and most of her family wasn't going to make it for the ceremony. Of course the situation had been made worse by the fact that some idiot had decided to tell her an hour before her wedding was due to start.

"You," she said stunned, pointing at him, "Want to walk _me_ down the aisle? Why?" She asked curiously.

Dave shook his head at her, standing from his seat to move across the room. He stood in front of her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. He watched the nervousness; dread and fifty other emotions flit across her features at his actions and words.

"Yes me. Jennifer you're like a daughter to me, a daughter I never thought I'd have. I would be absolutely honoured if you were to let me walk you down the aisle," David told her sincerely.

JJ stood, her eyes watering trying not to mess up her make-up, speechless. Dave had always been there for her and she almost couldn't believe he would do that for her. She felt a lone tear track its way down her cheek, as she thought of her father who would never get to see his little girl walk down the aisle and how Dave was graciously stepping into that role for her.

"Okay," she whispered, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you Dave."

"Anything for you Jennifer."

And as he walked her down the aisle towards her future husband he couldn't have been more proud of the woman he'd come to call his daughter, Maybe not by blood but bond alone.

* * *

_AN: OKay this for the fanfic challenge on Author's Corner. I also used a TV Prompt. Hope you enjoyed it, please review. :) CT_


End file.
